Good Tidings
by spit-fire extraordinaire
Summary: Darcy's perfect twin sister, Georgi, has gotten engaged to "the ultimate guy" and she's bringing him home for Christmas. Darcy decides that she's had enough and tells everyone that she too has a boyfriend. And he's coming home with her for Christmas. *Mentions of emotional abuse*
1. One Simple Idea

**I do not own Avengers or Thor. Nor do I possess Kat Dennings or Jeremy Renner. I am just hopelessly in love with Renner and wish Kat was my best friend. **

**So um…yeah. **

**Warning: This shall contain extreme fluff throughout. No action scenes…I think. So far at least.**

**Sorry it's so short but the next one is longer, promise. Already got most of that written, just have to type it!**

* * *

_Screwed. Completely and utterly screwed…But this is how fanfiction always works! Oh that's even worse! No, Darcy!_

"Darcy? Are you all right?" Suddenly, Darcy Lewis remembered that she was out Christmas shopping with Jane and Pepper. "Darcy?" Pepper called her name again, she could practically _see_ the motherly concern radiating from Pepper.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Just told my twin that I have a boyfriend, when in fact, I do not. Ugh! I am so royally SCREWED."

Jane simply shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Darcy's obvious distress. Well, Jane was never socially perceptive. "Then call her back and explain." Darcy turned to face Jane with comically wide eyes. "What?"

"This is Georgiana we're talking about. The same person whose shadow I have been in for, like, ever! She stole my 9th birthday cake, and we have the same freaking birthday." Pepper patted her hand comfortingly.

"Then take home a fake boyfriend." Jane said. The scientist stood up, there was a lot of shopping to do, when she suddenly found herself in the arms of a certain former political-science student.

"You are brilliant, Jane! Completely brilliant!" Darcy squealed and impulsively kissed Jane on the forehead. "Ice cream Sunday pop tarts for a month!" She dropped her bags and was 50 feet away before Jane could even open her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Pepper called.

"Need to find a fake boyfriend!" And she disappeared from sight.

Jane looked at Pepper who was creasing her forehead worriedly. "I was just joking."

* * *

**Okay, so, this is pretty random, to be honest. But you know how basically every ship EVER has one of these stories. **

**Girl/guy needs to have a fake boyfriend/girlfriend and recruits the other half of the ship to be said fake…whatever. They fall in love along the way and hilarity ensues. **

**I decided Darcy and Clint needed one of these because Dramione and Zutara and Tiva (oh my GOD, Tiva) have like 300,000,000,000 of them. **

**So yeah, review and tell me what you think. **

**Love Always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	2. I Need A Man

**First of all, thank you for all the support already. I can not tell you just how much I squealed when I saw 4 favorites and 20 likes for a 400 word first chapter with no Renner hotness in it. I just...wow. Fanfiction continues to blow me away. **

**So, without further ado, here is the (apparently highly-anticipated) 2nd chapter. I am writing the 3rd chapter right now so that will be up soon, too. I'm think about 5 or 7 chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Stop breaking my heart by making me tell you. Jeez...dream murderers. **

* * *

Darcy was aimlessly wondering the halls of Stark Tower, looking for another poor, testosterone-filled soul to pounce on. She was currently 0-2.  
Why is it so flipping hard to be my fake boyfriend? Maybe it's a bad idea. No it is a bad idea. I should just call Georgi right now and tell her the truth…" She had just pulled out her junky as all get out phone to confess when her salvation rounded the corner.

Tall, dark and charming with a rugged smile and a voice that melted even the hardest of hearts. Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Master assassin. And her next target. Clint spotted her and was about to say hi before Darcy went slightly insane. "CLINT!" She then proceeded to jump on him and Clint, with his incredibly fast reflexes, caught her. "Clint!"

"Woah, hey Darc. You happy to see me?" He smiled down at her.

"Ecstatic." She released him but held on to his arm. "Okay, I need to ask you something." Clint nodded. "You have to promise me you won't run. All right?"

"…Okay." Clint said hesitantly, wondering why the eternally peppy young woman was acting so serious.

Darcy smiled at him. "Good. Great. Um…I don't know how to say this, but let's be honest, I don't really know how to say anything…Who came up with that anyway? I mean, since when are there rules about _how_ to say something. Come on. The first Amendment, people, freedom of speech! But, of course there are cer-"

"Darcy!" Clint barked. "Back on track, sweetheart."

"Oh, sorry. Well, anyway, I need you to be my boyfriend." She said lightly.

If Clint had been drinking anything, it would have been a glorious spit-take. "Um…excuse me?"

"Be my boyfriend." Darcy said again.

"Look, Darc, I like you." _A lot._ "But is it really a good idea to-"

"My _fake_ boyfriend, you jackass!" She hit him none too lightly on the arm. "Look, my perfect sister is bringing home her perfect, spur of the moment fiancé and for _once_, I'd like to not show up at my parents' house, on Christmas, alone."

_Oh come on, you idiot. Just say yes. This is the only chance you'll get. _"When do we leave?"

"Please, Clint, I'll make it-" She stopped short. "Wait, what?"

"I said okay. Now squeal and say thank you before I change my mind."

"Ah! Thanks so much, Clint! I seriously owe you." She jumped into his arms once again.

"Well, we haven't completely lied to everyone in your family yet so don't thank me right now." He mumbled. She continued to hug his (incredibly nice, Adonis-like) middle. 'Um, Darcy?"

"I'm so excited!" She said. Clint raised his eyebrow in silent question. "You have to buy me a present!"

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas. And I buy you one too." Clint still looked confused. "That's how-wait, you've never had a Christmas have you?"

Clint shook his head. "Nah, was always busy." He looked down at his shoes. "It doesn't really matter anyway-"

He soon found himself in a faceful of Darcy. "It does too matter." After a few moments of silence she added, "Well, it only makes sense that your first Christmas has a bit of good ol' espionage thrown in." She pulled away from Clint a fraction to look in his blue eyes. "This will be the best Christmas ever!...You know, minus the whole lying thing."

Clint chuckled, his shame over missing such an essential part of life gone for now. "So are we still on for Operation: Teach Clint, Steve, and Thor About the Finer Things in Life?"

Darcy smiled brightly at him. "Always! We're having a Robin Hood marathon."

"There's more than one?"

"The animated version, Kevin Costner (my favorite), Russell Crowe, and Robin Hood: Men In Tights. Oh Clint, you poor, deprived soul. You never seen the Robin Hood movies?" Clint shrugged. "What kind of an archer are you?"

He smirked and bent down until his mouth was at her ear. "The best."

Darcy suppressed a shiver and looked up to see his eyes glinting wickedly, she tried her best to look flirtatious. "No. I think Robin Hood's better." She watched with glee as Clint's jaw dropped.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Lewis." He held up his fingers and wriggled them in a decidedly un-Clint like manner. Darcy giggled and shot away as fast as she could.

"Catch me if you can, Hawkeye!" Clint smiled and chased after her, all the while thinking _Oh, I intend to._

* * *

**__And there it is, folks. The first Clint/Darcy interaction and I think it was pretty darn Clint. **

**The whole thing with Clint never having a Christmas will come up a lot in this story. It is as much about the love story as it is Clint finally having something normal in his life. He will become as charmed with the Lewises as they will be with him. **

**Favorite, alert, and review lovelies! 20 alerts and 4 reviews, we can do better!**

**Love Always, **

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	3. A Universally Known Fact

**Here is the third chapter guys! This is so awesome. **

**I am flabbergasted by your support and love of this little story. I really am. I love you all more than we all know Clint loves Darcy...well, maybe not ; )**

**Anyways, don't own, never will, Heart broken, blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

After being put through the torture that was the Twilight series, a "right of passage, no matter how craptastic it is", Clint finally convinced himself to go looking for Darcy's Christmas present.

Of course, easier said than done. He'd never bought anything for anyone else. Much less a romantic anyone else. His relationships didn't last that long. And now, he was. Well, a fake one but, details, right?

_Okay think, Clint. What does Darcy like? Movies, really likes Batman, books, she absolutely loves Harry Potter, art…what are you going to do? Buy her a painting? _Romantic_, Hawk. Not generic. Anyone would know that she likes those things…JEWELRY! Isn't jewelry romantic? But what, a ring? No! No. Wrong idea. Get that out of your head NOW. Earrings? No, her ears aren't pierced._ "Damn it!"

This was harder than he had originally thought.

* * *

Darcy Lewis is the queen of gifts. She had successfully bought Tony Stark, the man with everything, something that he didn't have. More importantly, she'd bought him something he didn't have that he _liked_. Hell, Jane, doesn't like anything and she bought her a star that she loved. Granted, Jane doesn't know that a star is probably the most cliché present ever. But whatever.

The thing is, Darcy knows people. She could probably buy Natasha Romanov a present that she would like. So buy Clint Barton something should be about as easy as watching Spongebob, right? Um, no.

No, because, with Clint, she over thinks everything. Half the things that she gets everyone else are jokes or just so plain obvious that they beg to be bought.

What do you get the man who's never had Christmas? It's not like he's Steve or Bruce and you can just look into his glass heart to see what he likes. Maybe the thing about Clint is that he's about as guarded as a Las Vegas casino. Even Stark, with all his bravado and smartass comments is still easy enough to read.

_Okay, correction, the tall, dark, and handsome/mysterious thing is NOT sexy. It's downright frustrating. Clint, I hate you._

* * *

They were currently in Tony's borrowed SUV on the way to Mount Pleasant, PA. "I can't believe you're from Pennsylvania." Clint said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why not?"

"It's just so-ordinary and you're most definitely not." Darcy reached over and hit him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't diss Pennsylvania and I won't diss…wherever the hell you're from." Darcy ended. "Where _are _you from?"

Clint cleared his throat and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Uh, Texas, mostly."

"Mostly? Did you move around a lot?"

Clint barked out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, you could say that I guess."

"Um…okay?" Darcy said, confused.

"Yeah…so, uh, tell me about the fam."

Darcy's expression brightened. "Well, William is the only boy besides my dad, he's a Marine, been for about 14 years. Straight out of high school. He married the nicest girl, Linda, and they have a son named Spencer, he's four, and the biggest ball of energy you'll ever meet. Caroline is the second oldest and she's a pharmacist. She married Dean two years ago, they're pregnant right now…Um, Georgiana is well, you already know about her."

"Wait…William, Caroline, Georgiana, _Darcy_. Did your parents name you guys after _Pride and Prejudice_ characters?"

Darcy shrugged. "They're English teachers." Clint burst out laughing. "Stop!" He continued to laugh. "You're mean."

Clint tried to stop his laughter and ended up snorting, very unattractively. "I'm sorry but-come on. _Pride and Prejudice_? What self-respecting man reads that?"

"The kind that wants to go out on a date with a pretty girl."

"I said 'self-respecting'." Darcy glared at him. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

"Good."

"So...what's Georgiana like?"

"I thought we already discussed this."

"Saying 'you already know' does not count as telling me what she's like."

"Well, she's the reason you're coming so I'm sure you can figure it out." Clint looked away from the road. "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"

He smirked. "I think you forget who you're talking to."

Darcy looked mock-confused. "Who are you?"

Clint rewarded her with a laugh. "No, but really. Tell me about her."

"She's-she's funny, smart, athletic. Beautiful." Darcy smiled bitterly. "Selfish, clueless...a complete bitch. I love her, don't get me wrong. I do not hate my sister but...I've been under her shadow for so long that I just need this chance before she goes and marries the perfect guy, has the perfect kids, and gets the perfect house."

He was tempted to reach over and take her hand. "Darc...you know that you are one in a million don't you? Just because she has the perfect life right now, doesn't mean she always will. In ten years, this perfect guy is going to have a beer gut and be cheating on her. Her kids will probably disobey and not be as perfect as your imagining. And that perfect house won't really matter in the long run if the family doesn't make it worth living in." She looked up at him through her lashes. "So, don't sell yourself short. And don't place her on a pedestal."

"I should punch you for talking about my family like that."

"You know you won't."

"No. Not yet. I still need you to charm the pants off my family!" And the moment was gone, preferably forgotten by both. Clint, because he never talked like that. Ever. Darcy because guys as perfect as that didn't talk to her, and because pretty soon he was going to take back all those things he said about Georgi soon enough.

They were almost there.

* * *

**Third chapter, yay! There probably won't be an update this weekend because I'm doing this at my school.**

**Question: Was Clint too OOC or just squeal-worthy enough? Tell me if I should tone it down. **

**Read, favorite, alert, and review!**

**Love Always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	4. Meet The ParentsAnd Everyone Else Too

**So I was writing this chapter when I randomly thought "Let's make a cast list!" so I did and it took up most of my day. But I finished the chapter. And made a bunch of "Lewis family collages", just for the heck of it. I thought I'd be nice and enlighten you with my choices and why. Because I'm a good person, so long AN today but I hope you guys don't mind!**

**Most of these picks are as much homage to my favorite actors, movies, TV shows, etc. as they are to what these people look like. **

**Jeremy/Mr. Lewis (Richard Gere): Richard has always struck me as an academic but I can also see him randomly owning a farm. Plus **_**Pretty**__**Woman**_** and **_**Runaway**__**Bride**_** are some of my favorite rom-coms. **

**Kat/Mrs. Lewis (Karen Allen): This woman is spunky! I love her in **_**Indiana**__**Jones**_**. Darcy had to get her wit from someone, right? *use the Karen Allen from the last **_**Indiana**__**Jones**_** movie***

**William/Will Lewis (Jake Gyllenhaal): He looks like a Marine, you know? And he's one of my favorite actors ever. **

**Linda Lewis (Lucy Liu): I'll be honest, these characters are based on my own family. My uncle is a Marine and he is based to a lovely Asian woman whom I absolutely adore and go to for everything. Lucy is beautiful and bright, plus **_**Elementary**_** is an awesome show. And the boy I envision as their son, Spencer, has the same smile as her. **

**Caroline/Carey Cortese (Genevieve Padalecki): Gen is a fantastic actress so I was really happy when she fit the Lewis-family look (dark hair, pretty eyes). And she was on my favorite TV show, so that's a plus. **

**Dean Cortese (Jensen Ackles): This man is by far my favorite actor so he was going to be here somewhere. **_**Supernatural**_** is my favorite show and I know Gen is married to Jared Padalecki, the other star of **_**Supernatural**_**, but seeing them (Jensen and Genevieve) together in my manip, they look pretty darn good together. I ship Dean/Ruby anyway.**

**Georgiana/Georgi Lewis (Megan Fox): Not only can I convince myself her and Kat are twins, Megan looks like the stereotypical popular girl and sorry, but I like her, too. She seems pretty cool. **

**Robert Hughes (Michael Weatherly): Young Michael is one handsome dude. He just oozes "big business" and "money", which is exactly what Robert is supposed to do. And **_**NCIS**_** is one of the best shows on TV. *think Season 2/3 of NCIS* **

**Alright, now that that is done; thank you SO much for your continuing support and love of Good Tidings. I would not be posting this fast and with this much love if I didn't have to so many wonderful people backing me. Bless you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Blah *heartbreak* blah *depression* blah.**

* * *

To say Clint was surprised might have been an understatement. Not only did Darcy Lewis grow up in Mount Pleasant, Pennsylvania. She grew up on a _farm_. A quaint farm with horses, a big pine tree, and a rickety gray barn; a red brick house lay in the middle of it all.

_Picturesque_ was a fitting word. "You're staring Clint."

"You grew up _here_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"It's very…very-"

"American pie, 'the dream lives on', yeah I know." Darcy sighed. "But its home."

Soon the car was parked in the big driveway and Clint could spot a man coming out of the rackety, old gray barn. "Wait, I thought they were English teachers."

Darcy snorted. "Dad's new calling. More power to him, I say."

At first, Clint was surprised that they weren't ambushed right away. To be honest, he was relieved they weren't, but all good things must come to an end and pretty soon a whole herd of people (okay, two) were surrounding the passenger side of the Stark-borrowed SUV. She let out a happy sigh. "And it begins."

When Clint opened the car door he was not only bombarded with Pennsylvanian cold but three voices all talking over each other. After he got their bags, he silently made his way to Darcy's side of the car. He was Darcy hugging a tall, older man with completely gray hair. This was obviously her father. The two pulled away from each other to look right at him. Mr. Lewis fixed him with a stare that should really only be seen in movies. Clint nervously shifted his feet.

Darcy crossed the space between them to take his hand; only years of espionage could stop him from stiffening from the feel of her small, warm palm wrapped around his. "Daddy, this is Clint, my boyfriend." Her father just stood there.

Not knowing what else to do Clint moved towards him with his hand outstretched. "Hello…sir." Mr. Lewis did not take his hand. "Um…" He started to move his hand back when suddenly a hand almost as calloused as his was firmly gripping his hand.

"Call me Jeremy, son." Jeremy smiled warmly at the man, already deciding that he liked him.

"Jeremy. Pleasure to meet you." Clint smiled back, relieved that the man hadn't killed him.

"Likewise." A cough sounded behind him. "Oh, sorry, love." A petite woman with graying hair as dark as Darcy's took her place beside Jeremy. "This is my wife, Kat."

Clint nodded his head. "Mrs. Lewis." Kat simply shook her head and enveloped Clint in a decidedly maternal hug.

"None of that, dear. It's Kat or Mama. I don't really like Mrs. Lewis, makes me feel old." Clint nodded. "Now come inside, it's freezing out here." Kat took Darcy's arm and led her into the warm house.

If Clint thought the outside of the Lewis's farm was perfect, the interior was even worse…or better, depending on how you looked at it. The red front door led the way to a warm, work-worn kitchen that was just begging to be filled with apple pie and the smell of Christmas dinner. The kitchen led to a giant room that served both as the dining room and a small sitting area, where a huge Christmas tree stood undecorated. "Mama! You waited?" Darcy exclaimed, looking for all the world a child. He thought it was adorable.

"Don't give her the credit. She wanted to leave you and Georgi out." A slightly deep, yet still feminine voice came sounded behind Darcy.

"Carey!" Clint turned around to see a pretty pregnant woman with dark brown eyes like Jeremy and hair slightly lighter than Darcy's; her older sister Caroline.

"Hey, little girl."

"Don't call me that!" Darcy playfully reprimanded her sister.

"Well, seeing as how you haven't introduced me to your new, smoking hot by the way, boyfriend I'll call you whatever I want." Caroline stepped away from Darcy and hugged Clint as best she could around her pregnant stomach. "Hi, I'm Caroline, everyone calls me Carey, and I'm Darcy's second mother."

"You're only six years older than me, Carey!"

Clint chuckled at the sisters' dynamic. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. "It's nice to meet you, Carey." He said charmingly.

"Good, now my husband should be around here somewhere. Dean!"

"Yes, darling?" A gruff voice came from a room just to the right of everything else.

"Stop doing whatever you're doing and come meet Clint."

"Who?"

"Darcy's boyfriend!" Carey gave Darcy an exasperated look. "Sometimes, I swear he's going to make me go into labor."

"I heard that." A tall man put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, now he's trying to butter me up." She snorted.

"Damn straight." Clint observed the couple. They were handsome but a little vertically challenged. Carey was petite like Darcy and their mother while Dean had to be at least 6'1. It made for a funny, but endearing picture. Dean shook Clint's hand. "Hi, man. Dean Cortese."

"Clint Barton. Nice to meet you."

Dean laughed and put his arm back around Carey. "How you holding up? I remember meeting the whole family, this is a particular torture I wouldn't wish on anyone." Clint laughed when both Darcy and Caroline hit him.

"I'd say I've been through worse but I'd be lying." Clint mimicked Dean and put his arm around Darcy. He tried his best to look fondly down at her, it wasn't that hard. "I guess it's worth it, though."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

Carey laughed. "You haven't met Will yet."

Just then another tall man, obviously military made his way down the stairs with a small Asian woman beside him. "Speak of the devil…" Darcy muttered.

"Sorry, guys, but we had to get Spencer down-Darc!" Will was almost the spitting image of his father, but he had Kat's blue eyes. So far, Carey was the only child with his deep brown eyes.

"Will!" The young woman jumped into her brother's arms with abandon. "Hey, Linda!"

The small woman waved fondly at Darcy. "Welcome home, sweetie." She said.

Will let his sister down after a few more moments of hugging, he ruffled her hair and then turned his attention to Clint.

This was one of those times where Clint wished he was taller instead of being 5'10. He thought he was about to have his teeth knocked out but all Will said was, "You military?"

Relieved, Clint nodded. "Special forces, you?"

"Staff Sergeant William Lewis at your service. Just finished my 5th tour."

"More power to you, brother." They talked for a few minutes before Will introduced him to Linda.

"Damn, forgot my own wife. This is Linda," She smiled warmly at him. Clint returned the favor. "Spencer is sleeping so you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"No!" Darcy exclaimed. "I miss my little buddy!"

Linda laughed. "Then you can have him, Darc." She stuck her tongue out at her which only made Linda laugh harder.

"Does anyone know when Georgi and what's-his-face are getting here?"

"His name's Robert, hon. Kat called from the kitchen. "And tomorrow morning sometime. Apparently he had a meeting tonight."

"He's a lawyer, you know." Carey said while eating a pack of saltines.

"I don't give an alpaca's buttcrack what he is." Darcy said indignantly.

"Amen, sister." Will and her high-fived.

Jeremy looked up from his book, "Darcy, Will, you don't know anything about him."

"He's a lawyer. That should tell you all you need to know. And Georgi's dating him so he must be a-"

"Darcy Janae Lewis, language!" Kat yelled from the kitchen.

Clint snorted. "What?" She asked him.

"Janae? Really?"

Darcy huffed and crossed her arms. "Shut up. Will's is Bartholomew."

He looked at Will. "Seriously?"

The Marine nodded. "They were high when they named us."

Jeremy peered up at his children from behind his book. "I picked your middle names."

Carey laughed. "It shows."

Dean looked at Clint and smirked. "Yeah, Carey's is Circe."

Clint wrinkled his forehead. "Like _The Odyssey_?"

Dean nodded emphatically. "Exactly."

They continued to make fun of each other's names and their parents inability to choose something normal when Darcy yawned for about the three-hundredth time. Clint stood up. "Okay, Darc. Time for bed."

"Carry me." She was already half-way asleep on the couch. Clint sighed and picked her up with no trouble.

Caroline hit Dean and whispered, "Why can't you pick me up like that?"

"Because I'm not Captain America."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Clint walked up the stairs before he realized he didn't know which room they were staying in. "Um, Darc?"

"Hmm?"

"Which room, sweetheart?"

"Last on the left." She mumbled before burying her head into the crook of his neck.

He found the room and gently deposited her on the bed without even bothering to observe anything and then went to get their bags. He turned around to see Will already had brought them up.

"Thanks, Will."

"Sure thing." He smiled at Clint. He liked the guy. "G'night, guys."

"Night." And he shut the door. Clint turned to Darcy, still in her shoes and glasses on top of the covers.

Gently, he removed her shoes and took her glasses from the bridge of her nose before putting her under the covers. He was making himself a bed on the floor when Darcy woke up. "Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Bed." She murmured sleepily.

Clint turned around. "Look, Darc-"

"If someone comes in they'll want to know why you're on the cold-ass floor. Just get in. I'm tired." Clint didn't argue anymore and climbed into bed with his fake girlfriend who was ten years younger than him. "Night, Clint."

"Goodnight, Darcy." Her soft snores were already reaching his ears. _It's gonna be a long night…_

* * *

**Alright, so I hope you guys liked it. This was a really long chapter-so be grateful! Haha, just kidding. **

**I should be updated soon. Maybe in a couple of days. **

**Until then, my friends, read, review, favorite and alert for a cyber-Renner, Gyllenhaal, Ackles, Weatherly, or Gere…if you're into him. **

**Love Always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	5. Of Lies and the Lewis Women

**So, you guys never told me what you thought about the "cast" choices and I put them up to see what you thought. I'm not really upset, it's not a deal breaker, but I'd just like to get your opinion. **

**Oh, and should Robert be a dick or nice? Maybe a bit of both? Like, he's nervous so he acts wrong or something? I don't know. I just think he should be the very opposite of Clint, you know? But in kind of an adorable way. **

**I feel like this needs a bit more comedy, Robert may be the one for the job!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, ma peeps. Just own Jeremy, Kat, William, Caroline, Linda, Spencer, Dean, Georgi, and Robert. And my fish Steve. **

**Read on, my friends**

* * *

Darcy has never slept so well, that's the first thought she has when she wakes up with Clint Barton's muscular arm wrapped around her torso. This _should_ strike her as odd, or at least worrying, but she is honestly too groggy to notice her Switchfoot poster, she's not about to be lucid enough to scold herself for such a thing.

_He did a good job last night. Well, that's why you asked him Darcy, right? Right. Totally because he's a spy and not because of your super-not-secret crush on him. Even Natasha knows and she is hopelessly oblivious to all things romantic, how her and Steve make it work, the world may never-_

"Stop moving, babe." Clint murmurs sleepily into her ear as he tightens his hold on her. Darcy's eyes widened but she was not about to say anything when Clint's arm was suddenly gone. He is out of bed altogether before she can even realize his arm is gone. "Um…sorry."

"No-no problem."

Before the silence could get any worse a knock and child's laughter came from behind the door. "Sh, Spence. It's a surprise." Linda whispered, there was another pitch of laughter, Linda knocked again.

"Hm?" Darcy answered.

"You guys good?" Darcy stared at Clint, deliberately giving the question a double meaning.

"Yeah. All good." He said.

Darcy gave a relieved smile but didn't say anything. Her smile widened for the little boy in Thomas the Train footy pajamas. "Spence!"

"Darcy! Hi!"

Deciding to leave Darcy alone for a little while, Clint quickly grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom at the end of the hall. _What the hell is wrong with you? Most men don't freak out when a beautiful woman is in bed with them. _

Darcy looked over her little four year old nephew; he was basically an Asian Will with Linda's cheesy smile and crinkly eyes. "You're so big!"

Spencer nodded. "Daddy says I'm gonna be as big as him soon."

She laughed at his energy. "I bet you will." Spencer turned around and pulled her hand. "Woah, bud. Where are you going in a hurry?"

"Nana's making breakfast!"

* * *

When Clint got down the stairs he wass instantly bombarded with the smell of maple syrup and the sound of bacon popping. It was so purely domestic that he was almost convinced it was all a dream. _I don't deserve this._ "Clint, you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to help me set the table?" He looked down to see Carey standing there with her arms crossed over her pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at him, looking so much like Darcy, and handed him forks and knives.

"You get those and I'll get the plates."

He looked dubiously down at her expanded stomach with a raised eyebrow. He handed the silverware back to her. "You get these and I'll get the plates."

She looked at him with a look of annoyance on her face. "I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"Don't care." He sent her a cheesy smile and went about setting the table.

They worked silently for a couple seconds before Carey said, "So...you and Darc been together long?" Clint's head snaps up. _Oh shit._ "I'm only asking because she never told us about you."

"Ah..." _Think, Hawk, you've been in more pressing situations, like freaking Budapest. _"No. Not really. But you know, real serious, real fast."

Carey smiled at him. "You're the exact opposite of Dean and I then."

Eager to get the attention away from him, he jumped at the out. "Really?"

She laughed. "We met when he came to complain about his medication. Can you believe that? You meet the love of your life and it's not fireworks or a masquerade ball, no. It's when they come to freaking insult your work."

He looked up from the plate he was setting down to see her staring off into space with a dreamy smile. "Yeah, funny how those things work."

Carey nodded and set down her last fork. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, I'm happy for you guys. I've never seen Darcy so happy and she has most definately never brought a guy home for Christmas." Clint was stopped short by that comment.

"Re-" He coughed uncomfortably. "Really?"

"Ah yeah, she was completely hopeless when it-"

"Are you guys talking about me?" Darcy skipped up and kissed his cheek, Clint tried not to flinch back in surprise. "Mornin'."

"Morning, Darc."

"Not at all." Carey gave Clint a conspiratorial smile. "Oh, and Georgi will be here in a couple minutes. She just called Mom, they're passing Grille 67."

"I hope he's allergic to country air and has to leave...or die." Darcy said.

Caroline looked at her with an amused expression on her face. "Seriously, Darcy? Green may be your color but jealousy does not suit you, little girl."

"I am not jealous! I just think this is ridiculous. We don't know anything about this guy!"

Her older sister raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just being a hypocrite."

Darcy's eyes narrowed and Clint cleared his throat. "I'll go-you know, over there."

He left the two sisters to have their war of the words and sat with the guys. Dean looked at him before turning back to the TV. "Wondered when you'd need a testosterone refill." He patted the seat beside him. "Have a seat, Barton."

"Are they always like that?"

Dean laughed. "Dude, they're women. It's how they always are." Clint just looked at him. "Okay, yes, basically, they are always like that. Especially Carey and Darcy. They just don't know when to quit."

"But isn't th-"

"Look, Clint, don't question it. Everything will be fine soon and they'll forget all about it in about five minutes. So just...don't look at gift horse in the mouth." Dean observed the man beside him for a minute and then clapped him on the shoulder. "You have a lot to learn about the Lewis women."

"Apparently..."

* * *

"How am I being a hypocrite, exactly?" Darcy challenged.

"We don't know anything about Clint, either. For all we know he, like, works for a secret government agency."

Darcy's eyes widened. "That's crazy. Absolutely nuts. Who gave you Red Bull? Should a pregnant woman drink Red Bull? I don't think so-"

"No." Caroline looked incredulously at her younger sister. "Darcy Janae Lewis!"

"What?"

"You-you are such a little liar!" Carey exclaimed.

"Look, Carey, please don't-" Darcy looked at her sister again, she was doing her best to double over in laughter but was only succeeding at the laughter part. "Wait what?"

"There's no way in hell Clint works for a secret government agency. He probably works with Jane or something, your life basically revolves around her." Carey got a thoughtful look on her face. "What does he do anyway?"

Darcy opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. "Um, well, you see-"

Just then a lithe, beautiful young woman walked in with a giant sparkler on her hand and an extremely handsome man on her arm. "Ah, Darcy!" She shrieked and rushed forward on her heels, which Darcy thought were completely unnecessary, to give her a suffocating hug. "Where's the guy?"

Darcy sighed and tried to not feel affection for her twin. "Hi, Georgi."

* * *

**Mmkay, guys. Here is Chapter Five. It is a little smaller than the last one but bigger than it originally was. Sorry it took a couple days but you know, sometimes school has to take precedent over other things. Unfortanately. **

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Georgi for the first time. As you can see, Darcy doesn't hate her and I don't want you to hate her either. She was not created to be a scapegoat, just...saying this is advance. **

**Her and Darcy's relationship is just kind of sibling rivalry, you know? **

**Mostly, Darcy just needs to get over her feelings of inadequacy created by her sister's constant success, while she is basically a jobless college student. So...yeah. **

**Read, review, favorite, and alert: )**

**Love Always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	6. It's A Legitimate Life Choice

**Hey, guys! Been a while: ) Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for the support again, I love you. 30 reviews, just...wow. **

**Think we can get to forty? It's not like I'll not post soon if you don't or anything but...40 reviews would be nice: ) **

**So yeah, love and reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Carey, Dean, Spencer, Linda, Will, Kat, Jeremy, Georgi, and Rob. **

**I just decided there'll be more Kat and Jeremy next chapter. **

**But this chapter saw a lot of cute!Spencer. So be happy: P**

**Here's Chapter Six.**

* * *

"Oh, I've missed you." Georgi sighed as she let go of her sister.

"Missed you, too." She said with a small smile. You see, Darcy really did love her sister, Georgi was still her best friend, she was just bringing home a complete jerkface lawyer. Darcy had almost forgotten that, honest, then she opened her eyes.

Obviously, Robert Hughes was a handsome man, with short brown hair and mellow green eyes. Darcy would have looked twice if she passed him on the street. But he had a politician's smile and those were basically warning signs saying "I'm a dick".

"Georgi, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely family?" Those words, that smooth, debonair voice made Darcy even angrier. He was going down.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, dear." Georgi went to Robert's side like a dog going to their master. "Darcy, this is my fiancé Robert. Rob, this is my little sister Darc."

The man plastered on that Kraft mac and cheese smile and thrust his hand forward. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lewis."

Darcy stared at him before simply saying, "Yo."

"Um…" Georgi shot Darcy a glare. "This is my oldest sister, Caroline."

"Pleasure." Caroline gave him a polite smile.

"Her husband is around here somewhere."

"Dean!" Carey called.

"Woman, you'd better be in labor."

"Get your butt in here before I-"

"Okay, okay. Fine!" Dean walked out, Clint following him, and went to Carey's side. "Happy now?"

Caroline pouted. "No."

"Why the hell not?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even get to finish my threat."

"Carey. I-"

Georgi cut him off. "Anyway, this is Dean. Where are Will and Linda?"

"Spence threw a fit."

"Oh, okay." Georgi turned to Robert. "That's it. Plus Mom and Dad, but you already met them."

"What about him." Rob nodded his head toward Clint.

"Who-" Georgiana looked to Darcy with a smile. "Really? Darcy, is this your boyfriend?" Her eyes flashed with a challenge.

Before Darcy's mouth could get ahead of her brain, Clint stepped forward with a charming smile. "Yes, I know. She is way out of my league." He kissed her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm really lucky." Darcy smiled and leaned into him.

Georgi let out an incredulous laugh. "Well, I wouldn't say-"

"Breakfast, all!" Kat came in from the kitchen with Jeremy following. "It's a buffet so grab a plate and get in line."

Caroline pushed past them all saying, "Pregnant woman goes first!"

Will and Linda were following a hyperactive Spencer down the stairs. "No, Auntie Carey, I goes first! I'm a big boy!"

Spencer's little voice and happy smile caused the tension to be released. Everyone laughed and went to get their food. It was the usual hodge-podge of food; pancakes, bacon, sausage, French toast, cinnamon rolls, everything good in the breakfast world. "Kat, this looks awesome." Clint said with a piece of bacon already in his mouth.

"Yeah, Mom. This is some serious cook-age."

Kat laughed at her daughter. "I'm glad you think so, Darcy." The mother of four turned around to see Robert standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a look of disdain upon his face. "Rob, is something wrong?"

"I guess Georgiana didn't tell you but, I'm vegan." Clint and Dean exchanged glances, trying to keep their laughter in. Rob narrowed his eyes at them. "It's a legitimate life choice."

Darcy looked up at him. "Hey, no judgment, man. Be happy and all that junk."

Rob smiled at her. "What a wonderful sentiment, Darcy. Both me and Georgiana appreciate your acceptance."

Darcy raised her eyebrows, eyeing Georgi. "Excuse me? Miss little 'I'll eat anything with ribs' say, what?"

Georgi shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal." She looked down at her own empty plate. "I needed to lose weight anyways."

"You weigh, like, 90 pounds soaking wet."

"Can you just," Georgi stopped short. "Can we have a nice breakfast, please? I haven't seen any of you in months."

Darcy opened her mouth to argue but Clint nudged her shoulder in warning. "Sure. Whatever. "

* * *

Georgiana and Rob finally sat down with fruit and granola while everyone else chowed down on bacon, pancakes, and eggs.

Spencer eyed his aunt eating bananas and something crunchy. He turned to his mommy and pulled on her sleeve. Linda turned to her son with a smile. "Yes, love?"

"What's Georgi eatin', Mama?"

"She's eating bananas and granola, Spence."

Spencer's little forehead crinkled up. "Why? She in trouble?"

Linda laughed sweetly. "No, baby. Now eat the yummy breakfast Nana made for you."

The little boy looked at his pancakes and bacon, suddenly remembering it was there, and decided that he didn't really care what Aunt Georgi was doing. "Okay, Mama." He ate quietly for a couple minutes, content to let the big people talk about big people things. Sometimes, he'd laugh when they laughed even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

He was playing a magnificent game, naming the people, when it struck him that he didn't know what two people's names were. Spencer turned toward his daddy and tugged on his shirt. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I call them?" He pointed to Clint and Rob. "Do I call them Uncle like Uncle Dean?"

Will looked at the two men. He wouldn't mind if Spencer called Clint his uncle, to be honest. Rob, on the other hand, he didn't want anywhere near this family, much less marrying his sister. "Um...let's ask them, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." He looked up at Will with expectant eyes. Will laughed when he realized Spencer wanted him to ask.

"No. You ask, Spencer."

"But...I don't know their names."

Will leaned down like he was about to share a big secret with his son. "See the one next to Aunt Darcy?" Spencer nodded. "That's Clint."

"Okay, Daddy." Spencer gathered his courage. "Um, Clint?" The man's head snapped around at the little voice calling his name, his eyes landed on the boy and he smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do I call you 'Uncle Clint'?"

Clint seemed surprised by the idea, he'd only known them for a couple days, but he figured a kid didn't know any better. All Spencer knew was that he was nice to him, and with his Aunt Darcy. That was enough for him. "Yeah, he's Uncle Clint, bud." Darcy piped up before inserting another piece of bacon into her mouth.

Spencer's face lit up with an excited smile. "Yay! Mama, I have two uncles and three aunts and one Poppy and one Nana and one Mama and one Daddy!"

"That's awesome, baby." Linda turned toward everyone else. "So are we playing this year?"

"We'd better be!" Carey exclaimed.

Darcy looked at her older sister. "You can't even play."

Caroline crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Wanna bet, short stack?"

"You're shorter than me." Darcy glanced at Dean. "Feel free to control your wife, Cortese."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that'll happen about the same time I win a fight." Darcy glared at him. "Fine...look, Carey, you can ref or something, and your mom can play for once." Caroline was still pouting, he nudged her. "Okay?"

Carey huffed. "Fine..."

Darcy stood up excitedly. "Yes! I'll grab the plates, get dressed, outside in 20 minutes!"

Everyone was out of their seats and up the stairs before Clint could even ask what was going on. He just sat at the table with his fork still in his hand, Darcy had taken his plate, and one question on his mind. _What the hell is going to happen now? _

* * *

**So...how'd you guys like it? It's a little long but not really and I wanted to give you guys something. **

**What do you think they're going to play? I spent hours racking my brain for this because I just desperately needed a competition between Georgi and Rob and Clint and Darcy. **

**Then I watched "Meet the Fockers" and Muse smiled upon me: )**

**Read, review, favorite, and alert!**

**Love Always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	7. It's Tradition

**You guys were probably wondering, "The hell is this bitch?" Well, good news. I'm back and I come bearing multiple gifts!**

**# 1: I have a recently acquired Tumblr and...I really wanted to show you guys something. My name is "spit-fireextraordinaire" on Tumblr so, look me up if you have one!**

**# 2: There is a lot of head canon and wonderful surprises coming to my Tumblr page, so the sooner you go there, the sooner I shall bequeath you all with these wonderful things. **

**# 3: I made a new chapter and I think it's pretty freaking awesome. **

**# 4: I chose to use super hot men as my characters' face. So...there: )**

**IMPROMPTU SCAVENGER HUNT: There is an AWESOME reference to the TV show Supernatural in here. Find it and I will love you forever. **

**Question: How do you guys like Georgi, after this chapter? Is she still some evil bitch or does she have substance now? **

**Question 2: What should Darcy and Clint get each other for Christmas? **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own.**

**Keep calm and read chapter seven. **

* * *

Georgi was tying her sneakers when Rob hauled the last of their luggage into the room. "Georgiana, what the hell are we doing?"

"We're going to play football." She said simply, going to the full-length mirror to check her appearance.

"Football? You're kidding."

Georgi retrained herself from rolling her eyes. "It's a family tradition, you can't _not_ play." Rob still sat on the bed pouting like a petulant child. She let out a lengthy sigh and walked over to him. "Come on, babe, it'll be fun. I promise."

"It's cold outside."

She laughed. "So layer up. It won't kill you to go outside for longer than it takes to call a cab."

Robert exhaled deeply and smiled at her. "Okay, for you, not for the country bumpkins you call a family." Georgiana's eyes narrowed slightly and she was about to retort. Rob didn't notice at all. He was already going through his suitcase.

Stop making mountains out of mole hills, Georgi berated herself, he'll come around soon enough. Hopefully.

Clint followed Darcy into the kitchen, completely and utterly confused. "Um…Darc?"

She didn't even turn her head to look at him. "Huh?"

"The hell we doing?"

"Playing football, dummy. Now put these plates away." She thrust them into his not-waiting hands. If his reflexes weren't so honed they would've been saying hello to the tiled floor. "First cabinet on the left." She added before he could even ask.

"Football?"

Finally, she looked at him but with wide eyes of apprehension. "Please tell me you know what football is. _Please_."

"I know what football is, Darcy."

Darcy's face brightened considerably. "Oh, thank God."

"I don't have anything to wear."

She snorted. "Honestly? This coming from the best assassin in the world? A sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers are all you need."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "It's the freakin' Ice Age out there."

Darcy turned around, laughing. She put down the towel she was using and moved towards him. "Oh, you poor soul," Darcy sarcastically patted his cheek. "You think this is bad."

"I was in Texas most of my life, you know."

"That's hardly an excuse." She grabbed his hand and ran out of the homey kitchen. "Now, come on, it's almost Game Time."

"All right, how many people do we have?" Jeremy called once he got the football out of the barn.

"Nine." Dean quickly told his father-in-law.

"Oh, I don't have to play." Kat said. "Carey and I will ref." No one even politely offered to ref in her place. "Well, okay, then. Ungrateful." She scolded but said it with a smile.

Will turned and smiled cheekily at his mother. "Love you, Mama." He turned just in time to catch a ball. "Ha, nice one, Dad, _almost_ caught me off guard."

Jeremy mock-glared at his son. "William Bartholomew-"

"Okay! Okay, never mind. Totally caught me off guard."

Jeremy turned and winked at his wife. "Every time."

"'Kay, we need captains. Who played quarterback in…well, what ever."

Rob stepped up and took the ball from Will's hands. He arrogantly tossed the football in the air and deftly caught it. "The ol' pigskin, huh? I don't mean to brag," Darcy snorted. "but I was starting quarterback in highschool."

"I'm sure you were." Darcy replied.

Rob threw the politician's smile her way and continued talking. "As I was saying, I led my team to three state championships, before I graduated early."

"They that eager for you to leave?" Rob looked offended and opened his mouth before Georgi stepped in.

"I'm sure you were great, honey."

Before Darcy could help herself she said, "Clint has killer aim" Clint widened his eyes in surprise. "with the football."

Will clapped his hands and looked at everyone. "Awesome, you two are captains." He said, eager to diffuse the tension.

Clint took one exasperated look at Darcy, clearly saying, I've never done this before. She just shrugged. He huffed and motioned for Rob to take first pick. "Hm, I'll take William and Georgiana."

Will walked up to him, still wearing an easy smile. "It's Will, by the way."

"Of course." Rob said offhandedly. "You're pick-Clint, was it?"

Clint rolled his eyes at the man's obvious arrogance. "Dean."

"Woo!" Dean went to him and high-fived Clint. "That little bitch is going down." He whispered in his ear.

"And Darcy." Clint said with a smile.

"Damn straight."

"Well this is a little embarrassing." Jeremy said from his spot in line beside Linda.

"Someone has to be last, Dad." Georgi teased.

"We'll take Mr. Lewis, you can have Linda." Rob commanded, all business.

Darcy mock saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir." They all got in a huddle. "We need to take him _down_."

"Awesome. You and Dean are defense then."

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"You hate him, too, and apparently I'm an amazing quarterback." He glared pointedly at Darcy.

"I never said that. I said you had killer aim."

"With a football."

"Are you or are you not a quarterback?" Linda asked.

Clint shrugged. "It really matter?"

Dean nodded. "Kinda."

"It's too late now. Just freaking play." Darcy finally said.

When they turned around, Darcy heard metaphorical classis, cheesy sports movie music, and it was _awesome_. Carey had gotten a whistle from somewhere and when Dean came back to tell them who was kicking, she blew it obnoxiously. "Dear God, woman! Lay off the whistle."

Carey looked at her husband with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Lay off the pie."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Never."

"Are we going to play or what?" Rob huffed loudly.

Will elbowed Georgi and whispered in her ear, "The hell did you find this one?"

"Chicago." She said simply, initially not taking the bait. Then she looked up at him, classic Lewis humor in her eyes. "He is kind of ridiculous isn't he?"

"Just a little bit, baby girl." She smiled at the fond nickname.

"Georgi, you're head in the game?" Darcy called to her from the other side.

"Enough to beat you!"

"Ha, don't count on it sis. You might break a nail."

There was, in fact, a winner. Such battles are not simply _finished_, the enemy must be conquered. But, these epic battles are not without injuries and losses. All the men got bruises, Jeremy quit playing early, prompting everyone but Darcy, Clint, Georgi, and Rob to follow.

Clint found that the little rich boy pissed him off more than any human had a right to and wanted to pummel him into the ground. His subconscious settled from throwing the ball straight at his face and giving him a black eye. "Oh my God, Rob!" Georgi shrieked, she turned and glared at Clint. "Was that really necessary?"

"It's not like he's bleeding! He's fine."

"I've got an effing black eye! I could sue you over this!"

Clint laughed, thinking of Tony's endless pocketbook and sense of humor. "Go ahead and try, cupcake."

"What did you just-"

"Okay, okay. Let's just take a few deep breaths here." Jeremy, ever the peacemaker, stepped in. "Now, Kat has coffee waiting for everyone so just be civilized adults and shut your mouths front of my grandson."

"I'm sure I can be civilized, Mr.-"

"Please, shut up. I don't like you but Georgi does and my daughter is the only thing keeping me from unleashing my son on you. So I'd _really_ keep my mouth shut if I were you. Can you do that, cupcake?" Rob looked incredulous, thunderstruck, actually, but he still managed to nod.

Jeremy released a big breath. "Let's get inside. Girls," He called to Darcy and Georgi. "you coming?"

"One second, Daddy." Georgi called sweetly. Clint left them, knowing he did not want to be too close to _that_ particular explosion.

Once the men were inside Georgi rounded on her sister. "Clint is a piece of work."

Darcy raised an articulate eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well it's true! He gave Rob a black eye!"

"He deserved it."

"That-you bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Darcy shrieked. "You're the one acting like his little lap dog."

"I-I am _not_." Georgi said defensively. "It's fine."

Darcy's look softened considerably. "What happened to you, sis? You're so strong and-I look up to you." Georgiana looked away from her twin so she wouldn't see her eyes tearing up. "He's changed you. Does that seem 'fine' to you?'

"_Please_ leave it alone." For a second, Darcy thought she could see her sister. Then she was gone in a flash of lightning in the seas of Georgi's eyes. "It's none of your business, anyway."

"Georgi…"

"It's _Georgiana_."

* * *

**Oo, intense. Sorry I left it there but it was just SO dramatic and awesome and I just...had to. **

**Anyways, pretty much all I wanted to say was said up top but...thank you. **

**Just thank you. **

**You guys honestly have no idea how much you loving this story means to me. I love your support and your wonderful comments and the fact that you haven't insulted me once. **

**Fanfiction is a wonderful thing and I am so glad that none of you are abusing it.  
**

**I send you all the love I possess and "hope the stars shine brightly over you through the rest of your life". **

**Remember to check out my Tumblr page, review, alert, and favorite if you haven't already. **

**Love Is A Many Splendored Thing, **

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire **


	8. Say Yes To The Christmas Present

**I just noticed how **_**awful**_** Carey's name truly is. I mean **_**really**_**, Caroline Circe Cortese. I am so heartless…**

**THE WINNERS OF MY ETERNAL LOVE: **

**Light The Dark**

**EquinoxJLL**

**Good job, I love that you love my favorite TV show: )**

**By the way, I completely teared up at your awesome reviews and the fact that my baby has over 100 follows. My mind is blown and my heart is laughing. This is such a major compliment and I can never repay you wonderful human beings. **

**Xmidnightwaltzx: So glad you love Carey and Dean. I must admit, they are my favorite couple (aside from Clint and Darcy). I love them so much that I've got a lovely little…surprise for you guys:P **

* * *

When Darcy walked in, Clint had been in the middle of swapping way stories, the declassified ones anyway, with Will. He took one look at her and knew that the talk with Georgi hadn't gone as expected. No, Darcy looked completely heartbroken. "Um, give me a second, Will."

Will looked at his little sister and winced. "Good luck with damage control on this one, man."

She went straight upstairs to their room as quietly as possible. Whereas Georgi probably stomped and shrieked her way through the house, causing her family that much worry on _Christmas_ just wasn't her style. "Hey Darc?"

Her head snapped up instantly. "Clint, I'm fine." Darcy quickly wiped away the tears she had finally let show.

"I'd call you out on your bullshit but-you know what? No. Spill, now, before I go give Rob another black eye." He took a seat beside her and wrapped Darcy Lewis in his arms. "Tell me, sweetheart."

"She-Rob's-I think he's abusing her." Clint's arms tightened. "Not, not like that. Not _physically_, but mentally, you know? He's changing her. She was always popular and smart and beautiful but Georgi was _never_ stuck up. Mom and Dad taught us better than that. That's why I was always so jealous of her."

"Darcy…"

"Please don't say anything." She turned and cuddled into his chest. "Just tell me everything will be okay." Her warm breath fanned over his neck.

Clint kissed the top of her forehead, happy to oblige. "Everything will be okay, sweetheart. I promise."

* * *

He head the door open; Clint was the best assassin in the world, just because he was sleeping next to a pretty girl didn't mean he lost all of the instincts that came along with that title. Whoever it was stayed at the open doorway for a few seconds before finally saying something, "You guys up?"

Clint opened his eyes to see Kat, who looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Yes ma'am." He replied.

Kat smiled at him. "We're all going to do some last minute shopping. Wake up Darc, we're leaving in a couple minutes." Clint nodded while Darcy slumbered on. Kat looked lovingly at her daughter. "You're good for her, you know. And we approve." With that she closed the door once again.

Guilt consumed him and for the first time he regretted coming here. This wonderful family had taken him in without a second thought and the only reason he was here was because their daughter had been jealous of her twin.

Oh, God, Darcy. How the hell was he supposed to go home and not have her the way he had these past couple days? "Mm…Clint." Darcy whispered, all the while snuggling into him even more.

He looked at her beautiful young face longingly for a few moments before kissing her forehead and gently shaking her awake. "Come on, sweetheart. Time to get up."

Darcy frowned like a child. "Don't wanna."

"You gotta. We're going Christmas shopping."

Suddenly, Darcy had a huge burst of energy and jumped up. "Oh, thank goodness! I haven't gotten you a present yet." Clint unexpectedly blanched. "What? I promise it won't be dirty."

Clint bowed his head, "I've never _been_ Christmas shopping."

Darcy took Clint's hand. "There's a first time for everything." She went to kiss his cheek but ended up closer to the corner of his mouth.

Clint froze at the contact, the feel of her lips against his skin was amazing. Instantly, he wanted to know what it would be like to _actually_ kiss her.

All too soon, she stood up. "Come on, guys!" Dean's voice called up the stairs. "Two minutes or I'm coming up there. I don't care what state of dress you're in."

* * *

This is _worse_ than Budapest, Clint shockingly thought as he walked into the mall. There were people freaking everywhere, running, shouting directions into their phones like the world was at stake and they were supposed to save it. Of course, they were only lazy-ass people who forgot to buy someone a present. Clint noticed more than a few men around but couldn't for the life of him know what that meant.

"All right, who needs to buy for whom?" Jeremy asked.

"I need stuff for Clint and Georgi." Darcy said.

"I'll come with you, I need something for Clint, too."

"We all do!" Kat said worriedly. "Oh, no…dear, I am _so_ sorry."

Rob spoke up. "It's quite all right, Mrs. Lewis."

"You guys don't need to get me anything. I'm just happy to be here." _Don't make me feel anymore guilty. _

"Are you sure? Well okay then. But I'm getting you something small at least. No arguing."

"I-uh, need to get-"

"Dean Cortese! You forgot _again_?" Carey slapped him on the chest.

"It's not like I had time!" Dean exclaimed. "And at least it's not on Christmas Eve this time."

"Oh, because December 23rd is so much better…" Carey crossed her arms and pouted. "It had better be good."

Dean kissed his petite pregnant wife. "It will be. I'll go with Clint, he'll keep me in line."

Carey looked up at Clint expectantly. "Will you?"

"Of course, Carey."

"Good. And remember, Linda's at home with Spencer so if you see anything for her, don't be shy." Will told everyone.

"You forgot too didn't you?" Georgi asked him affectionately.

Will shrugged and gave her an easy smile, his grey eyes shining. "Guilty."

"Let's split up. Back here in an hour." With that, everyone scattered. Jeremy and Kat went in the direction of Sears, Carey and Darcy walked towards Macy's, Georgi, Rob, and Will went to Hallmark. Clint and Dean just plain bolted.

Darcy laughed joyously at the fray laid out before her. "We have the best family traditions ever."

Carey looked fondly at her younger sister. "Well you started this one." Darcy didn't reply. "So what are you getting Clint?"

"I was thinking a cheesy sweater and Nerf bow and arrow." Carey looked confused. "He's...never had a Christmas."

"Really? How sad. I'm _so_ getting him something now. What does he like?"

"He likes that TV show Merlin. No idea why but it might feed his hero complex...and he dragged me to The Dark Knight Rises three times. Not that I minded, I mean, Christian Bale, but...I don't even know how he found the time."

"Stressful job?"

"I guess you can say that."

* * *

"So what are you getting Darcy?" Dean asked as he paid for the Auntie Anne's pretzels. Clint shrugged. "You mean you don't even have an _idea_?"

"Nope."

"Dude you're so screwed." They passed a jewelry store, Dean's whole face lit up. "And I am your saving grace. Come on."

Dean dragged Clint into the store and looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Pick something!"

"How?"

"Excuse me, but you are in need of assistance?"

'He is. I'm here to pick up an order."

"Oh." The woman smiled. "Right this way, gentlemen. My name is Natalie Rushman." Clint barely suppressed hysterical laughter. "Just give the lady up there your name and I'll take your friend over here."

Dean smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Now...um, what-"

"Clint."

"Clint, what are you looking for?"

"Well..." How about something that says _Right now we're lying to your family about being together when really, we're not. And I'm starting to fall for you but that's ridiculious because you're however many years younger than me. _"Do you have anything with an arrow?"

* * *

"How have you been, Georgi?" Will expectantly asked his little sister.

"Fine." She automatically answered, not looking up from the clothes rack. Hallmark had been a bust.

"You're lying to me."

"Do you think Darcy would like this?" Georgi asked, holding up a Captain America shirt. "She's into that superhero stuff right?"

"It's crap is what it is." Rob said, giving his (completely unwanted) two cents.

Will's jaw clenched. "They are heroes."

Rob laughed. "Did you _see_ what those 'heroes' did to New York? That's not my picture of heroism. A meeting would have sufficed."

"Oh, you have got to be-" Will stopped short and looked at his little sister, she was standing still with her head bowed. "Georgi?"

Her head snapped up and she hastily threw on a plastic smile. "Yes, Will?"

"You're going to stand for this?"

"Of course she is!" Rob put a possessive arm around Georgi. Will was metophorically throthing at the mouth. "She agrees."

Will looked hopelessly at his sister, wondering where the girl who had always stood up for her family, let alone herself, was.

Because it looked like she was far, far away.

* * *

"What should we get Clint and Rob?" Kat fondly asked her husband of 36 years.

"Give Clint whatever he wants. Get Rob a plane ticket." Jeremy looked up in contemplation. "To Ethiopia."

Kat laughed. "Yes, that would seem like the appropriate action...I think maybe, oh I haven't the slightest idea what to give him."

"Are we doing family pictures tomorrow?" Jeremy absent-mindedly asked.

Kat huffed. "You're not listening to me."

"I've been listening to you for almost 40 years. I think I can be given one little respite." Jeremy could almost _feel_ her glare. "I love you."

"Oh, I'll just give him that quilt I've been working on. I can put him and Darcy's name on it."

"Do you think they're that serious?" Jeremy asked with fatherly concern.

"They'd better be because if they're not we're keeping Clint." Jeremy's booming laugh was heard throughout the office.

* * *

**So...there is the eighth chapter. I told myself "Thursday" and I wrote it all down in my notebook on Wednesday but...then I never typed it. And now I finally got the motivation: )**

**Better late than never. **

**Um...I hoped you liked this chapter. Next is family pictures and decorating the Christmas tree. Then finally...CHRISTMAS! And the surprise. **

**Question 1: Physical attacks against Rob? Or witty remarks? **

**Read, review, favorite, and alert. I love you all with a burning passion...was that weird?**

**Love always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	9. An Amazing Thing

**Well, my dears, seems I have some explaining to do. You see, I recently dived back into the Sparrabeth world and it was really quite enamoring-okay. Lies. Well, not about the whole Sparrabeth thing, Sparrabeth is awesome, but I haven't been doing that for two weeks. This chapter is just so unnaturally long and apparently I had more planned for it than I should've. **

**So lucky you, there's another chapter being written! I originally planned for two more and an epilogue but…I guess the gang just doesn't want to sign off. I don't either actually. This is by far my most popular story ever. And, not tooting my own horn or anything, it's pretty revolutionary. In my opinion, at least. It's almost like the first Harry Potter Marriage Law story (has anyone ever found that by the way, because I am SO interested), there's no holiday stories and there are definitely no stories not centered around the Avengers and the whole "super boyfriend" thing. Honestly, it's almost a breath of fresh air to have something so…domestic on this couple's resume. I sound really egotistic don't I? **

**Anyway, on with chapter nine of Good Tidings. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**Fluffy and comical times lie ahead… **

* * *

Everybody woke up late on Christmas Eve. Last minute Christmas shopping and wrapping takes a lot out of a person.

Clint hadn't really expected this; so when he looked over Darcy's mop of dark hair to see the sun pleasantly shining over snow-covered ground, well, color him surprised. He reached for his phone with his free arm, the other was currently Darcy Lewis' pillow, and checked the time, 9:30.

From the other side of the hall he heard a door open. Deciding to see who else was up he carefully extracted his arm from Darcy's grasp and went to the door. "Hey Clint." Jeremy whispered to him covertly.

"Mr. Lewis."

Jeremy smiled while pulling on his work boots. "Why do you call me that? You call Kat by her first name."

"Well…I don't know." He shrugged. "Seemed respectful, I guess."

"I demand you call me Jeremy." The man said with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Jeremy slapped his knees and stood up. "Get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs. How do you like your coffee?"

"Black…why?"

"I could use some help with the feed today." He said by way of explanation. Realizing that Jeremy obviously had an ulterior motive, he went back into his room to change.

* * *

Clint caught up with Jeremy about halfway to the barn. "Ah, glad you could make it."

"Sorry, this was just a little unexpected."

Jeremy smirked and pulled open the large barn door. "Life often is." The barn's inside wasn't much to look at. There were ten stalls, six of which were filled. "Here, let me introduce you."

"All right."

"This is little Bay, she's Spencer's pony." Jeremy affectionately patted a little dark brown horse on the neck. "Her best friend is Storm." He gestured to a huge painted mare. "The chestnut beside them is Will's horse Magic."

"I take it they live by you."

"Yeah, will doesn't have to live on base." Jeremy said. "Anyway, this boy is Image. He's quite the Romeo." He pointed to grey horse beside the small brown Arabian. "Got Grace over there pregnant twice. We sold their babies a couple months ago. His brother Gabe is right beside Grace, I personally think he's the prettiest of the bunch. He's the perfect example of an Arabian." Clint made a noise of acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, I just get so carried away…"

"No, no. It's all right. You love what you do." Jeremy nodded.

"What do you do, son?" Jeremy asked as he reached for a bale of hay.

"I guess you could say I work for the government."

"Really? That sounds fascinating."

Clint shrugged, thinking of everything he'd seen since working for S.H.I.E.L.D. "It's okay." They worked in semi-awkward silence. "Darcy told me you used to be a teacher?"

"English, I actually taught at the high school nearby." He chuckled at some far off memory. "Those kids were something."

"Then why'd you give it up?" Clint could see he'd loved teaching as well.

Jeremy seemed to hesitate for a moment. "You can't tell anymore, she's got it pretty under control but…Kat had an-accident a couple of years ago. She hit her head and was handicapped for the better part of the year. We were both teachers, we didn't have the money for professional, at home, care. I wasn't about to ask one of the girls to take care of their sick mother, she'd kill me. So I left my position and took care of her myself. Even after she went back to teaching I just kept farming."

"That's awful." Clint said. He couldn't even imagine the fiery woman being bedridden.

"It was a nightmare."

Jeremy continued staring into the distance, obviously reliving whatever had happened. "Why don't you go back and I'll finish. What needs to be done?"

Jeremy regarded the young man before nodding in agreement. "The horses need watered. The pigs and cows downstairs need fed. Their feed is labeled pretty obnoxiously so you shouldn't miss it."

"Okay. I'll get right on that. Go inside."

He was halfway out the door before he turned towards his baby girl's boyfriend, who he was beginning to like more and more. "Thank you, Clint."

"No problem."

* * *

When Clint finally came inside, completely cold and smelling unmistakably like a barn, everyone was just fending for themselves for breakfast. He saw Dean at the stove, making bacon and humming what sounded suspiciously like Metallica. Dena looked up and gave him an easy smile. "Hey, man. Just grab whatever, Kat is refusing to cook for us." He yelled the last part.

"Stop complaining, Dean!" Kat called from the living room.

Clint chuckled and went to grab a cereal bowl, Dean kept humming. "Are you…humming Metallica?"

"Calms me down." Clint stared at Dean incredulously. "What? Oh shut up. I get enough from Carey."

"I didn't say anything." He snorted.

"Get out of my kitchen." Dean said throwing a towel at him.

Clint took his cereal and ran.

* * *

Darcy was currently enjoying a cup of coffee lounging in her fuzzy socks by the fireplace. Carey was on her right and her mom was in the corner reading what looked like a James Patterson novel. "Where's Georgi?" Carey asked.

"Probably spending an hour getting ready." She mumbled. Carey nodded in exasperated agreement.

"You two need to be more understanding."

"The guy is a complete jerk! How can we be understanding? Georgi deserves better."

"Amen. But…he can't be all that bad. She's marrying him for a reason.

"Yeah-"

"Good morning, all!" Rob called from the foot of the stairs. Everyone half-heartedly greeted him.

Georgi came down, perfect as ever, and exclaimed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She kissed Rob on the cheek. "I'll get us breakfast."

"Thank you, darling." Darcy huffed and rolled her eyes. "Is something wrong, Darcy?"

"What, me? No. Not at all. Completely _peachy_. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I must say, the cold was…unfamiliar."

"It is winter, you know."

"I just thought you people had heat." Rob said absentmindedly, taking the coffee Georgi handed him.

Fire started in Carey's dark eyes and she opened her mouth. "Excuse me-"

"Auntie Carey!" Spencer ran down the stairs, still clad in his Mickey Mouse pajamas.

"Hi, Spence! How'd you sleep?"

"Good. How did the babies sleep?" Spencer looked expectantly at Carey's stomach. "Did you sleep good, babies?"

Carey laughed at Spencer's question. "They were partying. Wouldn't let Mommy sleep."

The little boy's forehead creased. "That means. You shouldn't do that babies."

Clint sat beside Darcy and dug into his cereal. "Bur, habbin' bwins?"

"Chew, Clint." Darcy ordered Clint, he mock glared at her and animatedly chewed his Lucky Charms.

"You're having twins?"

"Yeah, that's all we know though."

"Got any names picked out?"

"Um…" Dean came out with Carey's bacon and eggs. "Thanks, honey. We don't really have any-"

"I like Ellen for a girl and Jonathon for a boy."

"He likes 1920's names." Carey said. "I like Kylan or Keira."

"I refuse matching names. No, just no." Dean shook his head. "And anything that even remotely sounds like a 'C'."

"I beg your pardon, but who has carried these children for seven and a half months?" Carey asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon, but who has put up with _you_ for seven and a half months?"

Carey huffed and snapped up a piece of bacon. "You're a jerk."

"So when are we doing family pictures?" Georgi asked impatiently. "I need to get ready."

"You don't look good enough already?" Darcy muttered. Georgi ignored her.

"Oh, Dean, darling, did you bring your camera?" Kat asked.

Dean coughed and chanced a look at Clint, who was looking at him disbelievingly. "Yeah, I did. Is an hour long enough for you guys?"

Rob appeared to be in deep thought before finally nodding. "I can make it work."

The green-eyed man glared at the rich lawyer. "Oh, thank the Almighty up above."

* * *

Clint and Darcy walked towards the barn an hour later for the big family picture. "Do I have to be in this?"

"Yes!"

"But-Darcy, we're not _actually_-"

The petite woman whirled around and took his hand dramatically. "Clint, _please_, you _have_ to be in it. I don't want to be the loser standing alone."

"I don't think this is-"

"_Come_ _on_. For me?" She looked up at him pleadingly. Clint sighed_, isn't everything?,_ before nodding. "Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Darcy jumped into his arms and sloppily planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Woah, lovebirds. There's a child present." Dean said. "Save that shit for the bedroom." He muttered as he began setting up his camera on a tri-pod. "Oh, Darc, Carey needed your opinion on something. She can't decide what to wear."

"Okay, be right back." She hopped out of Clint's arms and started towards the house.

Clint turned towards Dean, who was fiddling with displays on his camera. Dean caught Clint looking at him, again with a look of disbelief on his face. "What?" He finally asked uncomfortably.

"You're a photographer?"

Dean shrugged, playing with the zoom like he knew what he was doing. "Photoshop is an amazing thing, my friend."

Clint shook his head and shrugged. "You are ridiculious."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"What?"

"Dude," Dean looked at Clint and smirked. "You were a sheltered child."

"That obvious?"

"Um…just a little bit." Dean said. "Is everyone out here?"

"Yeah."

"All right people, in front of the old smelly barn before we freeze!" Dean called. "I want Kat and Jeremy in the middle. Will, Linda and Spencer to their left, Clint and Darcy on the right. Darling?"

"Yes, dearest?" Carey asked sarcastically.

"Stand by Darc, please."

"Anything for you."

"Hey, at least I said 'please'."

"Where do you want us, Dean?" Georgi asked.

"Rob on the end, you by Linda." _Then we can crop that d-bag out._ "Kay, everyone smile." Dean pressed the automatic button and ran towards his spot by Carey. The pleasant click of the camera shutter went off seconds after.

"We done now?" Clint asked impatiently. It was _cold_.

"No! Couple pictures now!" Carey exclaimed.

"Um…what?"

* * *

Carey frantically raced, well as frantic as a heavily pregnant woman-with _twins_-could race, towards her car. Dean's camera was in hand, and she was on a mission.

_Okay, Carey. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get to the nearest CVS and get these pictures developed. Since your husband actually thought ahead for once, your pregnant self does not have to go hunting for frames. Lucky you. _

The woman hightailed it into town and park, like a badass, in the near empty CVS parking lot. Armed with just a memory card and her purse; Caroline Cortese walked inside.

"Hello, how may I help you dearie?" Asked a pleasantly plump woman who looked like Santa's first wife before he decided he wanted the Tim Allen version of Mrs. Claus instead.

"I'd like these pictures developed please. It's kind of a last minute Christmas present."

"Ah, of course." Coming right up." Alice went to the computer and inserted the card. The most beautiful family popped up on the screen.

Truly, the family's facial structure was a thing of beauty. Even age had not robbed the parents of their handsomeness, much less their gorgeous children. Alice clicked 'Print' and moved to the second picture. It was of the pregnant woman waiting for the pictures and her husband, Alice chuckled at the familiar signs of fiery love. _Much like Jack and I._ The next was of a family, a beautiful Asian woman and military looking man with a wonderfully mischievous looking boy. Alice smiled outright at the next picture, a beautiful dark-haired girl and an obviously battle-hardened man were looking at each other with such love, she wondered at the girl not having a ring on her finger. _Ah, young love was such a wonderful thing, wasn't it, Jack? _Alice sighed happily at the memories and printed that picture as well. She looked sadly at the next; the two were a happy couple, to be sure, but it just…you could tell they weren't happy with each other.

Alice sighed again, this time not quite as happy. _Just goes to show, perfection is never perfect. _She put all the pictures into an envelope. "Here you are, dear. You have a happy Christmas now!"

"Thank you." _Mission accomplished._

* * *

No one really noticed Carey was missing. For once, the whole family was getting along, maybe because Rob was keeping his yap shut, but…whatever. The point is, there was laughter in the Lewis house.

"Why isn't the Christmas tree decorated?" Georgi asked.

"They saved it for us."

"Really?" Georgi's face broke out in a huge smile. "You guys! That is so nice of you!"

"Now get the ornaments from the basement. Operation: Decorate the Lewis Family Christmas Tree is underway!" Darcy ordered from her spot under Clint's arm. Georgi nodded in agreement and they both shooed the men downstairs.

Linda shook her head. Even though she was a veteran to all Lewis Family Traditions, this one never failed to make her wonder at the utter laziness but pure love between them. They actually hadn't decorated the tree the years that Will was on tour or when Darcy dropped off the map.

For all the drama and fights and ridiculous amounts of sibling rivalry the Lewises were truly a family to be envied.

* * *

**And...end chapter! Ah, it feels so good to get to say that. **

**Really, guys. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I feel terrible. Honestly. But thank you for the never ending support and love and all around awesomeness you have bestowed on Good Tidings. From the bottom of my heart, I'm so thankful. **

**But don't forget to read, review, favorite, and alert! :-D**

**Love Always, **

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	10. What Family's For

**Guys, we broke 100 reviews! I love you so much. Honestly, I could marry you. I never expected this kind of response to my little tale but I am ****so glad**** you saw fit to give "Good Tidings" some love. **

**I really love you.**

**I got a new laptop, by the way. Which is a miracle from God. I was feeling kind of weird writing on my parents' laptop. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Probably never will because Marvel is kind of rich and I'm kind of...you know, not. **

**Okay, to the story. This chapter is a little short in my opinion but it wasn't supposed to happen so...it's our little illegitimate child, savvy? (I've been reading a lot of Captain Swan (OUAT) and Sparrabeth (POTC) so don't judge me)**

**Read because you know no other way**

* * *

Will brought up the last box of ornaments and plopped it down on the couch. "Finally, I've been waiting to do this." He said.

Kat smiled and fondly opened one of the old boxes, she tenderly picked up a wedding ring ornament. "This was the first ornament we ever bought. Funny how that kind of thing doesn't seem important until you're old." She walked over to the undecorated tree and put the ornament right in the middle.

"Wooh!" Darcy yelled and reached for an ornament.

Jeremy shook his head. "And so it begins."

Clint watched the family laugh and talk while simultaneously giving the Christmas tree a personality. It wasn't the first time he was jealous of them and it probably wouldn't be the last but there was something in stark contrast to all the times before. This time he welcomed the experience with open arms.

He picked up a football ornament with Will's name and the number seven on it. Clint went to the tree cautiously, almost reverently. This would be the first ornament he ever put up. Darcy stood by him, "So you're a tree decorating-virgin too?"

"Yup." He chanced a look down at her.

Darcy had the most beautiful smile on her face. "Just make sure it's not too close to another ornament. Or the lights. Other than that," The dark-haired young woman smiled again and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "go wild."

She turned away and looked into the box, a lovely holiday Barbie caught her eye. "You two look happy." Darcy glanced to her right to see Georgi fiddling with a reindeer.

"Wish I could say the same for you, Jorje."

Georgi sighed and looked around, Rob was nowhere to be seen. "Me too."

"Then why are you with him?" She whispered, mindful of her twin's privacy.

"He-he's not always-sometimes Rob is-" Georgi stopped. "God, I don't know, Darcy. Because he's freaking picturesque, the ultimate cliche. And I'm the picture-perfect bride to go along with him."

Darcy didn't know what to say without upsetting Georgi so she gave her a gentle hug. "Let's just have fun okay?"

* * *

After hanging his third ornament ever, Clint felt Dean tug on his shirt. "Come on, we're hightailing it out of here." Clint looked around, noticing that Will and Jeremy were gone.

"Okay." Dean and him moved into the kitchen.

"It's their alone time." Dean gave by way of explanation. "If you don't leave on your own, they push you out. Hopefully they can talk some sense into Georgi." Dean opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. "Here."

"What do you parents do for Christmas?" Clint asked.

"They, um, well," Dean gave a bitter smile. "Dear old Thomas and Genevieve Cortese haven't been with us for a while."

"Oh...sorry, Dean."

"Yeah, my brothers do stuff at my older brother, Mike's, house but Carey and I trade off Christmas day. We have Christmas with Mike, Alona, Jared, and my niece and nephew Riley and Cale last week before we came." He explained. "Anyway, how 'bout you?"

"I'm pretty sure my parents are alive but-you can never be sure with their lifestyle."

"Druggies?"

Clint shook his head vigorously. "No. Circus folk."

"Seriously? You're joking."

"Ha. Nope."

"Wow, sounds...fun?"

Clint shrugged. "It was alright. But it wasn't exactly normal. We missed out on a lot."

"Christmas being one of them." Dean stated more than guessed. "It's kind of obvious. The Lewises may have a particular brand of celebration so they didn't notice but...I could tell." Clint looked down at his shoes. "It's nothing to be, like, ashamed of. You just lived differently. It makes Christmas even more special." Suddenly Dean started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just had a wonderful vision of you in a 'My First Christmas' onesie."

* * *

Once Dean and Clint cleared out Linda let out a happy sigh. "Thank God they finally left."

"I know right? I thought they'd never leave." Carey said. They fiddled with the tree in relative silence before Carey called Georgi out for sighing for the millionth time. "Okay, what gives?"

Georgi still kept her head down. "Georgianna!"

"Hm, what?"

"You're sighing like your hamster just died." Carey explained. "Tell us what's wrong." _Other than your, you know, __**dick **__boyfriend. _

"Well...I've been given a job offer." Georgi said quietly.

"Where?" Kat finally asked.

"Philadelphia." She looked at Carey and smiled. "We'd be neighbors."

Carey looked at her younger sister for a second before saying, "You'd better be taking that job."

"I-I can't. Rob-"

"Oh, dear God, dump the idiot and move to Philly! He's dead weight anyways."

Georgi sputtered for a second before turning furious. "How can you just presume that he's awful?" _Even though he is. _"Why do you always question my decisions?" _Even though you're right. _

"Maybe because they need questioning." Carey said, crossing her arms.

"Woah. Woah." Darcy stepped in. "Let's just...take a breath and stop this bitch fight before it starts."

"No. We need to talk about this." The pregnant woman pushed. "I want to know why my strong baby sister is suddenly letting this dick push her around."

"I-" Tears came to Georgianna's light blue eyes. "It hasn't been all that bad. Really." She insisted at all the women's expressions. "He'd-Rob would take me to these really nice restaurants and he was witty and charming...at first. Then, then all of a sudden he's controlling and angry an-"

"Did he ever touch you?" Kat asked gently, fearing the worst.

"No, never anything like that. Just really demeaning and rude."

"Excuse me, but I know for a fact you can out-talk anyone into next week. Why didn't you say your piece and leave?"

"It's not like I had any friends there. Everyone I knew was because of Rob and-I didn't want to be alone I guess. I didn't want to have to come back here and tell you that I couldn't do it."

"Oh, baby girl, you don't have to be afraid of anything. We know how talented and kind you are. Your father and I know how talented and kind you _all_ are." Kat stroked her hair. "I know we told you to never give up but, sweetheart, you need to understand how strong you are and not let Rob do this to you anymore."

Georgi nodded, finding herself in her family, and stood up with a determined look in her eye. "Okay. I will. I'll go up there right now and-oh, damn it, I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Darcy asked.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Georgi exclaimed. "Who wants to be dumped on Christmas Eve? He's still human."

"That's debatable." Carey grumbled.

Linda looked at all the disapproving faces and went to give Georgi a hug. "It's okay, you just want to be kind, which is exactly the right thing to do. Show him kindness when he has shown you none, you might make an impression."

Georgi relaxed at the support and love in her sister-in-law's words. "Thanks, Linda."

"This is what family is for." She said simply.

* * *

**So, there she is. Chapter 10. I'm adding another chapter on to my 12 chapter prediction. It seems there is still more to be told. Next chapter is still Christmas Eve, seeing as this is really only the afternoon of December 24. **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me even though I haven't been very committed about my posting but I have a new laptop now so I should be updating faster. **

**Love and everything else I have, **

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire**


	11. Just Like The Ones I Used To Know

**Well, my lovelies, thank you once again for the outpour of love and support and generally things amazing for this story. I say this often, which is a very good sign, I love you. I love you. I love you. **

**I LOVE YOU. **

**Did I say that I love you? I did? Okay. **

**Anywho, my favorite people, here is your eleventh chapter which is so ardently dedicated to you and your wonderfulness. Never lose your kindness and love for others, this is what makes you great. **

**...This isn't even the last chapter (3rd to last, actually) and I'm getting all sentimental on you. I'm sorry. I don't know what wrong with me. **

**I've been spending A LOT of time on Tumblr, as is painfully evident. Getting a laptop probably wasn't the best thing for my sanity. **

**Ah well. **

**By the way, question...I know that the main characters aren't Will, Linda, Jeremy, Dean, Carey or Kat. And I know I show more affection to Dean and Carey, I know that. I'm sorry, I really tried to give some screentime to Will and Linda especially but...I don't think it's working out that way. Can you tell me what you think? Please? The real question is; are you satisfied with how the supporting characters are portrayed? Not if you like them, I know you don't like Rob and probably other characters. I don't want to know if you like them, although that's awesome if you do. What I want to know is if their characters are satisfying. Is there something you want to know that you don't? There aren't many chapters left but maybe I could PM you or work it in if you really want to know. There is a final chapter and an epilogue to be written, after all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I think I'll let Dean handle this one. Dean? **

**Dean: Huh? What? Where's my pie? **

**Me:...I told you you were doing the disclaimer today.**

**Dean: The hell is a disclaimer? Do I have to hunt it?**

**Me: No, you're in an AU. A disclaimer is where you denounce ownership of the universe you are writing in. **

**Dean: AU?...Son of a bitch, you're a fangirl. *hold up holy water* Just leave me alone. Take me back to my universe and you'll never have to hear from me again. Please. **

**Me: *humph* Fine, jerk. Clint? **

**Clint: Spit-fire doesn't own any of us and she never will. Come on, Dean. **

**Dean: Wait...where's my pie? **

* * *

Everyone was lounging in the living room, admiring the Christmas tree and quietly enjoying each other's company, aside from Rob, of course.

No, they were basically ignoring him. It was, after all, general consensus that Rob wasn't going to be a part of their family and that Georgi was going to kick him to the curb after Christmas. Or before. Or during.

No one really cared so much about the when.

Robert Hughes commanded the leather loveseat with the air of a discontented king. How dare they not entertain him? What was their problem? He had been more than cordial to them all, despite the difference in station...and obviously taste. Rob's ears caught the song playing and his nose wrinkled in distaste. _Oh, what a terrible cliche. _Jeremy stood up and reached for Kat's hand. "Care to dance, my dear?"

Kat giggled a terribly teenage cackle and took his hand. "Of course..."

After that, the Lewis children followed suit, as they so often did, once again proving Rob's superiority. Thankfully Georgianna is above that, he thought. Wrong. She bounded up as happily as the rest of her family and quickly turned to him with a jubilant smile.

Then she seemed to remember who she was smiling at. "Yes, Georgianna?"

"I-I..." Georgi trailed off timidly but quickly regained herself and forced her cool blue eyes to meet his disinterested green ones. "I was going to ask you to dance, but seeing as how you don't seem to be in the mood-I'll just sit this out." She had the distinct feeling that her family was trying very hard not to butt in, probably courtesy of Linda.

"No, no." Rob stood up and raised to his full height, trying his damnedest to be intimidating. It worked to a degree, Georgi lost some resolve before remembering what Carey had told her. She was strong. And not alone. Rob was confused, she wasn't crumbling or stuttering or otherwise nervous. Georgianna was defiant. _Oh no, this just won't do. _"If you want to dance, we'll dance." He stiffly took her up in his arms and almost angrily grabbed her hand. "See? We're dancing now, Georgianna." He whispered into her ear.

Georgi stiffened at the feel of his obnoxiously minty breath hitting her face. Looking over her shoulder she could plainly see everyone looking at them; the men with distinctly menacing gazes directed at Rob. But they didn't move or otherwise look like they were going to act on their evident desires.

She was both grateful and vexed by this. Georgi understood that they were letting her stand up for herself, that they knew she needed to look Rob in the eye and tell him to shove off. Them doing it for her wouldn't in any way heal her, it would probably make everything worse. But...doing this alone was just _so damn hard_. Telling the man who had quite literally been the center of her universe for months that-that...that what? Was she going to end it now?

Could she end it now? "I know you want to say something, dear. Go on and say it." He hissed.

"I..." Georgi closed her eyes and took a breath. "I don't really feel well. I think I'm going to sit down." She spun out his hold before Rob could say a word and refused to meet his eyes. A warm feeling of small accomplishment ran through her.

Rob took the excuse for what it was; a complete blow off. He was furious. He would have yelled at her cepting his sense of propriety. No, he'd give her what she deserved when she came to bed. Right now, he was going to be the face of gentility. "Yes, of course...I think I will retire." He announced to the room. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." Rob disappeared up the stairs.

By now no one was dancing, preferring to observe the two's interactions. Darcy was the first to speak up. "On my honour, if Mr. Hughes speaks to us in such a manner again, I shall be persuaded to insert my knee in the direction of his private area." She mocked Rob's speech with a dreadful british accent.

Clint caught on, they needed the distraction. "Surely, Miss Lewis, you would refrain from stooping to his level."

Darcy gave him a brilliant smile and continued in her awful accent, "Mr. Barton, it seems we are destined to disagree. You seem to think I am capable of falling to such a level of impropriety. I assure you, tis not possible!"

Clint stepped away from her, missing the contact they'd been sharing immediately, but nonetheless playing the part. "Forgive me, I was not in the right state of mind." He looked up at her from his deep bow and winked. "I implore you to pardon me."

Darcy opened her mouth to answer him back just as dramatically when joyous laughter cut through the room.

It was Georgi. "Please, stop." She gasped through her giggles. "I can't take it, stop!" The woman lost her balance and toppled onto the ground, clutching at her sides, and looking for all the world as carefree as a child.

Kat clutched Jeremy's hand and wiped a tear from her eye. _My children are so amazing._

Darcy couldn't say much at this point. This was the most carefree she had seen her twin in a long time. It was quite amazing to see her so happy, to laugh with such abandon. Warm fuzzies settled on her heart but were soon displaced. _This shouldn't be so overwhelming. She should be this happy all the time...I'm going to kill Rob. _

Georgi jumped up and grabbed Darcy's hand. "Woah, what are you doing?"

She giggled once more and smiled widely. "Dancing!"

* * *

"I'm glad you and Georgi had fun tonight." Clint finally said.

Darcy looked up at him with a whimsical grin. "Yeah, me too."

He took a seat. "Honestly, when you first asked me I thought you hated her. I mean...I know that you said you loved her but, I guess I had my doubts."

She laughed and looked down at her hands. "Yes, I guess I could see where you'd get that. I did call her a selfish bitch..." Darcy's happy look faded into something sorrowful.

Clint nudged her with his shoulder. "What?"

"I was so unfair to her. I didn't know what was going on with her and Rob. I just assumed that...that-"

"That she really did have a perfect life?" Darcy nodded miserably. "Darc...you can't feel bad about i-No. That's shit. You _can_ feel bad about it, and you will. But you didn't know so you can't blame yourself for everything."

"I shouldn't have cut myself off from them all!" She stood up now and paced, angry with herself. "How could I do that? Just abandon my family all because I wasn't the center of attention?" Darcy stopped suddenly. "Hypocrite. I call Georgi a selfish bitch and I'm the one who left my entire family because I got a little pissy."

"Stop! Darcy, stop."

"What?" She asked with her head downcast. Tears had started to form in her eyes.

Clint took her face and made her look at him. "Stop blaming yourself. If it wasn't supposed to happen then it wouldn't have happened. But it did so now you man up, deal with it, and move on later." Darcy still looked like a sad little girl and Clint couldn't think of a way to make her understand. She couldn't be sad. Darcy couldn't mourn her sister's terrible situation. He knew from experience that pity parties and 'I'm sorry's never accomplished anything. Georgi-_Georgi_. "I know that sounds cruel but Georgi needs you to be strong, because right now she can't be."

It was fascinating how quickly resolve overtook Darcy Lewis, how the thought of caring for her sister turned her into a force to reckoned with. Her formerly sad looking blue eyes transformed into a steely, flash-of-lightning-blue and slumped shoulders became straight. Affirmation lined her bones and that sorry little girl wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Honestly, Clint would have kissed her if he wasn't sure that she would punch him in this newly minted state of bad-assery. He settled on a relieved smile. "There she is." Clint carefully pulled her into a hug. "That's my girl."

Darcy wound her arms around his neck, still wanting comfort even if she didn't necessarily need it anymore, and softly whispered, "Thank you."

Clint put his arms around her loosely and squeezed.

* * *

**So there ya are. Christmas Eve is finally over. God...what an eventful day. It was like an episode of fucking 24.**

**I'm really liking strong!Georgi, don't know about you guys but I enjoy making her a bad ass. **

**I haven't settled on what's going to happen to Rob yet but I think it's going to involve a nerf-gun and spilled milk. So chew on that one: P **

**By the by; has anyone watched the Hobbit? Because I have...twice. I'm in love. Like, seriously in love. I can't take the amount of feelings that movie gives me. **

**I think I might go see it again. **

**But anyways; again thank you for everything. I would have nothing if it weren't for you (I still basically have nothing but...ya know) and I hope you know how much I appreciate your love for my story. **

**PLEASE review, favorite, and alert if you haven't already. **

**Much love, **

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire **


	12. Couldn't Resist

**Ello my loves! I have to say that I am just mind blown by all your nice comments and support of this story. **

**I know I sound like a broken record, and I know this is annoying to you because I think the same exact thing about authors who don't know when to stop acting like Taylor Swift. **

**But it's the truth and the truth must be told.**

**Also I am deathly sorry that I took so long to update. I never abandoned this story this chapter just needed a little more time to be told. Let me know what you think of it!**

**DISCLAIMER: (Let me first say I don't know who wrote this but I thought it was genius) "This is a work of fiction. Still, given an infinite number of possible worlds, it must be true in one of them. And if a story set in an infinite number of universes is true in one of them, it must be true in all of them. So maybe it's not as fictional as we think." ...But I still don't own Clint or Darcy...or the whole Marvel franchise. Or my character's faces. *awkward***

* * *

Georgi didn't sleep upstairs on Christmas Eve. She quietly crept in to grab her things, and only did that because she knew that Rob had a very precise "internal clock"-also known as a bedtime-that he wouldn't disturb.

She knew full well what was going to happen tomorrow. There was only one possible outcome and it involved not marrying Robert Hughes. Some part of her was still...struggling with coming to terms with that, as awful as it sounds. They were all materialistic concerns, things that really shouldn't that didn't matter on most levels. Georgi could buy new clothes if it came to that, most of her things weren't in his apartment anyways. Apparently Rob had a very delicate feng-shui. All the details involving the wedding weren't her's. Rob just did whatever the hell he wanted, saying that he knew best.

No, Georgiana Lewis really wouldn't be missing Robert Hughes, or anything he had to offer.

That thought sent her to sleep with determined eyes hidden behind her lids.

* * *

He rolled over to the cold side of the mattress and contentment flowed through his veins. Sleeping beside someone was so very bothersome. All the warmth and their godforsaken breathing and moving around. Honestly, he didn't know how he had put up with it for as long as he had. At first it was a sweet novelty, something new to try but now, well, Rob was very grateful that little Georgiana was too afraid to come to bed.

Oh how wrong he was...

Waking up was agreeable. The sheets weren't soft enough and the pillows were quite obviously not stuffed with goose feathers but this was the last day so Rob could deal. Besides, he still needed to teach Georgiana a lesson.

With that in mind Rob woke up and began the process of putting on his pre-planned outfit, courtesy of his secretary. Finally done with getting dressed, he deemed himself ready to put his future trophy wife in her place and made his way downstairs. Rob found her in the kitchen with Linda and Spencer, who was playing with what looked like an old bee-bee gun.

The women were chatting quietly, making coffee and toasting bagels. "Georgiana." His voice stopped both women short. Rob watched as Georgiana's back straightened and shook with deep breathing before turning to meet him.

"Yes?"

"May I speak to you outside?" Georgi nodded and went for her coat. Once outside, she crossed her arms and nodded for him to continue. "I think I deserve an apology."

Spencer had followed them outside and was trying to show Georgi his toy gun. "Auntie! Look what I found-"

Georgi didn't hear him, she was too busy seething from Rob's poor choice of words. "Excuse me? You have insulted my family more times than I can count and you want an apology?"

Rob nodded, feeling that this was going quite well. "Yes. I think it is justified."

"Oh, you want to know what is justified you pathetic excuse for a human being-"

Little Spencer's voice piped up again. "I think it was Daddy's. Do you think I can shoot it? Auntie!"

"Would you shut it you awkward little half breed?!" Rob snapped at Spencer. The tiny boy cowered into his aunt's side right away.

Georgi's mouth dropped open at Rob's outburst. _How __**dare**__ he? Who speaks to little children like that?! _She turned and dropped down to Spencer's level. "Honey, why don't you go inside? I'll be right in."

Spencer nodded easily. "Okay, Auntie."

Once the little boy was gone, Georgi unleashed her fury. "Don't you dare talk to my nephew like that." She walked right up to him and stared him dead in the eye. "You know, I have no idea what I ever saw in you. I doubt you even loved me to begin with. It was probably all a game to you, I was just the damn prize." He didn't even have the dignity to say anything. "I would appreciate it if you left, Robert."

Rob was stunned for a few seconds. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, and I'd rather not repeat myself."

He laughed uneasily. "Georgiana, darling, you're being ridiculous."

"You mean emotional. Now, listen close, Rob, I know this may be hard to understand but emotions are a thing human beings have that separate them from common animals. Maybe you should try to develop some." Rob was visibly thunderstruck, Georgi had never so much as back talked him before they'd come here. Before her god damn family had ruined everything. "Now leave."

What Rob did next was overwhelmingly stupid. It was a split-second decision really, a last ditch effort to win back his prize. He moved forward and slammed her against the wall. "Now you listen to me, bitch, the only way I'm leaving is if you are with me." Georgi was finally looking at him with fear in her eyes. Rob revelled in the return of it.

"Let go of me, Rob."

"No. I don't think I will." He dropped his head down to her level, making sure to get as close as he could without actually touching her. "Because, you see, this is over when I say it's over Georgiana. You don't get much of a say." Georgi didn't say anything, just stared at him with unbridled hatred. "Is that clear?" Something behind him caught Georgi's eye and she smirked. "What?"

She finally looked at him, her blue eyes gleaming with sadistic amusement. "Don't look now but there are three very angry men behind you." All the color drained from Rob's face and his green eyes widened comically. He didn't turn but quickly let go of Georgi and backed away. Rob's cowardice prevented him from turning to face the three men but he could feel their anger through their stares.

"I'd prefer it if you turned around, I'm not really prone to attacking a man when his back is turned." Will said.

"Then why would I turn around?"

"Oh, I said I'm not prone to it. Doesn't mean I won't where you're concerned."

Georgi is still in front of him and he accidently makes eye contact with her. "I'd turn around. At least then you can see it coming."

Even though Rob doesn't mean to, he listens to her and instantly regrets it.

Admittedly, Dean, Will, and Clint are intimidating men most of the time. But, right now? Downright terrifying. Rob knew he was about to get hit, no matter what he did. Still, the lawyer in him was convinced there was a way out of this. So he threw on his debonair smile and tried to weasel his way out of it. "Gentlemen, I don't think this confrontation is really all that necessary-"

"Oh I think it's necessary." Dean cut in.

"I'll just grab my things and be on my way. No altercation, no mess...no lawsuit."

"Look, Rob, I hate to break it to you, really I do, but I know Tony fucking Stark. He's kinda on my speed dial. I don't think you'll be getting anywhere with that lawsuit."

Will and Dean looked at Clint incredulously. "You do?"

Clint looked at the two men, seeming to realize what he had said. "Oh...did I say that out loud?"

Dean nodded, his face still frozen in surprise. "Yeah, kinda." Seeing this as his only shot to get away unscathed, Rob made a break for the door. "Ah, where do you think you're going? I didn't think we were done with you. Georgi, were we done with him?"

His head snapped towards Georgi and he gave her a pleading look. She ignored him. "Nope. I was just going to get some popcorn actually." She went to the door. "Carry on."

"You heard the lady." Will said. All three men moved in towards him. "Where to start, where to start...maybe the face?" Will raised his fist and Rob closed his eyes in anticipation for the pain.

Will was just about to hit him before a small hand closed over his. "William Lewis, I expected more from you." Linda scolded her husband. Rob breathed a sigh of relief. "Is this the example you want to show to your son?"

"When protecting his family, yes!"

"It's still not right. You're just sinking to his level." Linda let go of Will's fist and stepped away from him. "I won't stop you if you decide to but...I don't think it's right."

Will looked from his wife to Rob. He wanted nothing more than to beat this man to a pulp, and he was about to-damn the consequences with his wife-until he saw Spencer watching him from the window. There wasn't much of an expression on the boy's face so Will couldn't tell what his son was thinking but in that moment Will decided one of son's memories were going to be of seeing his father show mercy to someone who didn't deserve it. Not punching the crap out of a man, no matter how much he needed it. Will stepped down and glared at Rob. "Leave before I change my mind."

Rob nodded and was glad his keys were in his pocket. He turned towards his car and coincidentally Linda Lewis. It's unknown _why_ he chose to say anything but the self absorbed asshole did anyway, "Linda, thank you so much. I don't know what I would've do-"

"Shut up."

Rob stopped short and inclined his head. "Pardon?"

Linda ignored his question. "The only reason I stopped Will is because my son was right there. So please, leave before I punch you myself."

"I'm not sure I understand you..."

"No? Let me clear it up for you." The small Asian woman pulled back her arm, balled her first, and punched Robert Hughes square in the face. Blood burst from his perfectly sculpted nose and pain erupted in her knuckles.

"Ah!" Robert wrenched forward and cupped his nose. "What was that for?"

"Linda!" She turned, everyone was staring at her in awe.

Linda simply gave the family a smile. "Couldn't resist."

Before any more words could be said, Rob was speeding off in his navy blue suburban, most likely cursing the Lewis family name and struggling to call his lawyer through all the blood dripping down his face.

The cliche would be to inform you that cheers went up and everyone started to insult Rob within an inch of his life, just because they didn't have to hold their tongue anymore. That kind of happiness may have occurred, and I'm sure it would have been a spectacular ending, complete with a crane shot slowly taking you away from the Lewis house and an old man's voice telling "And they lived happily ever after"

Nope. Sorry.

"Ow...no, no, no, no." A screech of pain overpowered all thoughts of happiness. "Please don't, no...damn it!" Dean immediately recognized the voice as his wife and rushed into the kitchen where he found her on the floor, clutching her pregnant stomach.

"Carey? Baby, what's wrong?" He knelt down beside her and pushed her hair from her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"The-the babies. Dean, they're coming." She looked up fearfully, her dark eyes full of tears. "They're too early, Dean! This can't happen!" She shrieked before stopping suddenly to try to control her pain.

Jeremy gently touched Dean's shoulder, who was as distraught as his wife. "She needs to get to a hospital, son." Dean nodded numbly and stood. "Carey, honey?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Dean and I are going to help you stand up and then we're going to get you to a hospital, okay?"

Carey nodded quickly, just wanting the pain to be over.

Dean felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Clint. "Where are your keys? I'll pull the car around."

He gave his friend a grateful smile. "On the counter, the Subaru."

Clint nodded. "Okay."

Dean turned his attention back to his wife and focused on calming her down. "Carey, listen, stop worrying. Our babies are going to be fine."

Carey tucked her head into Dean's neck and whimpered, "I just don't want to hurt anymore..I don't like being weak."

He kissed her forehead. "You're not being weak, you're scared for your children. But everything's going to be fine, promise."

Carey sighed and nodded. "I believe you."

On the inside, Dean Cortese was just as scared as his bride.

* * *

**All right; firstly, let me apologize for waiting a month to get this up. I'm REALLY sorry. Forgive me? **

**I'm also sorry that I just left you hanging like that but...a helluva lot happened in this chapter. **

**Just know that I promise a happy ending!**

**Love,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire **


End file.
